


I Wanna Touch You (All I Have Is Time)

by roxashasboxers



Series: I Might Have Made a Linsons Verse [1]
Category: Basketball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: I have no idea what the hell happened, M/M, Unrequited Love, basketball season is over and i am sad, chandler is creepy as fuck but i love him, i cannot believe i wrote rpf, i think they call it linsons, i totally ship it, seriously wtf, sports rpf too, this is actually kind of shitty but whatever, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 10:53:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roxashasboxers/pseuds/roxashasboxers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Somewhere along the line, high fives and brief hugs stopped being enough, and he just can't seem to stop touching Jeremy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Touch You (All I Have Is Time)

**Author's Note:**

> Um, so. I can explain this. I think. You see, there was an interview where Chandler was saying that people have stretched the bromance thing with pictures and stuff. And my friend was curious about what he meant so I looked up some gifs to send to her, at which point I came across a post on tumblr where someone was saying they couldn't believe there was Chandler/Jeremy fanfiction. And I was like, "There is? Wait, of fucking course there is. I mean seriously, just look at them!" and my curiosity and love of Chandler got the best of me, so I checked it out.
> 
> And was incredibly disappointed by both the lack of quantity and quality.
> 
> So basically, this is because I feel like any bromance that obvious deserves at least one decent fic(let). 
> 
> And that's literally the only excuse I have.
> 
> Wait! No, yeah, it is.
> 
> Oh, and the title is from "I Wanna" by The All-American Rejects.

Chandler has always been a social person. He likes people, enjoys being close to them and interacting with them, and touching them, always touching. _Tactile_ , he's been called. _Handsy_ , he's also heard. _Creepy as fuck_ has showed up a few times too.

The thing is, Chandler  _likes_  attention. He thrives on it. He likes having other people notice him and care for him, so he gives his affections out freely, hoping somebody will return the favor. Sometimes they just smile tightly and walk away, or fake a laugh and nod, humoring him and his need to please, but he pretends not to notice even as his grin fades and his eyes lose their sparkle, watching a retreating back and feeling suddenly, infinitely alone. Sometimes things work out though, like this friendship he has with Jeremy.

Jeremy doesn't mind Chandler's constant touching. He doesn't try to scoot away when Chandler plops down on the bench right beside him, spreading his legs wide so their thighs touch, or when Chandler leans past him, plastering his body to Jeremy's back as he reaches for a cup of water. He lets Chandler climb over him and doesn't complain or even comment on it. It's almost natural to him, so natural that Chandler wouldn't think much of it except nobody lets him do that without some hesitation, some awkwardness as they try to figure out if the touch of their bodies was intentional or not.

Jeremy doesn't mind though, and Chandler knows that's at least partly to blame for his current situation.

And is he ever in a situation.  
  
Because somewhere along the line, high fives and brief hugs stopped being enough, and he just can't seem to stop touching Jeremy. It's like he's addicted, and it's not his usual lack of control that has him reaching out and grabbing hold of his friend's shoulder, but something deeper that he doesn't really understand, something that makes him ache when he finally lets go. He finds himself watching Jeremy constantly, tracking him on and off the court, growing panicked when he can't find him and giddy when he finally does. It's frustrating and stressful and he thinks it's starting to show.  
  
He's not really bothered by the guy thing.  
  
To some extent, Chandler thinks maybe he's always been attracted to guys as much as girls, but basketball has always been and will always be his first love, so he's never really thought about it. In fact, he's not surprised by the fact that he might be gay so much as he is that he might actually have feelings for someone.   
  
He doesn't really know what his feelings for Jeremy are, just that they're not as platonic as he'd previously thought. He's not interested in dating the guy, or sleeping with him, or anything extreme like that. He just wants to follow him around and make him laugh and maybe hold his hand.  
  
And he also really, _really_ wants to kiss him.

Chandler sighs and sweeps his hair back across his forehead. He needs a haircut.   
  
And a drink.   
  
And maybe some therapy.

He feels like a middle school girl with her first real crush. Jeremy is driving him crazy and he has no idea what to do about it. He's starting to wonder how he made it this far in life without ever feeling this strongly about someone. Then again, maybe it's not all _that_ weird. He's practically been married to the game since he could lift a basketball, and as much as he likes people, he also has a tendency to chase them away by coming on too strong, so he hasn't had much experience in the dating world despite what some of the fans might think. 

He's never regretted that before, but right now?

He just wishes he knew what to do.

He needs a game plan.

 


End file.
